The great increase in the use of computer information systems using tape cartridges has generated the need for an efficient system for the handling of the tape cartridges. Thus, an efficient system requires a holder for a permanent storage system having means for permitting the easy insertion and withdrawal of each tape cartridge and means for ensuring that the tape cartridge remains in position when inserted into the permanent storage system. Also, an efficient system requires a holder that may be used with transport means so that tape cartridges may be removed from the permanent storage system, moved to a distribution center and distributed where required. The holders for use with the transport means require retaining means for ensuring that the tape cartridge remains in the holder during the transportation thereof. A number of holders of tape cartridges have been developed which use some type of resilient means for applying a force to urge the tape cartridges against an abutment means to retain the tape cartridges in the holder. One problem with such type of holders is that the resilient means generally comprises the same type of plastic material from which the holder is made. These resilient means after periods of use tend to lose some or most of their resilient characteristics so that they do not function as well.